


remember when we were like that, my love

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, and they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates), just for the shits and giggles really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: Vastra and Jenny call upon their old friend's help with a detective case, but are unprepared to find that there's been another regeneration and another cute young female companion on the scene.





	remember when we were like that, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself daydreaming and wishing there would be an episode like this in season 12 and thought "too bad it wont happen" but then I remembered I could just fucking write it myself so here it is

Vastra and Jenny stand side by side under the archway waiting for the familiar sound of the magic blue box. They’ve contacted their old friend for help on a case. Considering the last time they met they thought they should meet them at the agreed landing spot and time, just in case.

“Finally.” Vastra says as she hears the familiar wheezing grow louder.

The blue box materialises right in front of them. It was always a wonder and a privilege to see it in action. The door opens and a man in appropriate clothing for the time period steps out followed by a much younger black boy. They stand and take in the scenery, shortly accompanied by a dark skinned girl of such high beauty wearing a similar suit. Vastra feels Jenny looking at her suspiciously.

“Doctor.” She starts walking over to the older man and takes off her veil. “It’s good to see you again old friend, and with a new face.”

“Uuuh Doctor, there’s a lizard woman thinking Graham is you.” The boy shouts back in the box while it is clear the young woman is trying to suppress some laughter.

“Her name is Madame Vastra, Ryan, don’t be insensitive.” Vastra’s attention switches to the feminine voice floating through the TARDIS door. Surely it can’t be. “As for you Vastra I can’t believe you thought I’d regenerated into that.”

“Oi!” The man referred to as Graham says offended.

“Well, you do have a history of being a white man.” Vastra explains her line of thinking.

“And now you’re a woman.” Jenny says. Vastra can tell from the sound of her wife’s voice she was speaking through a smile.

“Oh yeah! I keep forgetting that. Quite good innit.” The Doctor shoves her hands in her trouser pockets and does this strange crumple thing with the skin on her face as she looks at the darker skinned woman.

“I’ll say.” Jenny mumbles under her breath.

“You were right, I like her already.” The attractive young woman points at Jenny, who had obviously heard her comment. “Here, your jacket pockets are inside out.” She tucks the inner linings of the pockets back into where they were meant to be. Vastra looked back at Jenny knowingly. She knows she could also sense the energy between the two women.

“Who are your new friends, Doctor?” Vastra asks, moving back to stand alongside Jenny again.

“These are my fam, Graham, Ryan, and Yaz.”

“She’s taller than the last one.” Vastra whispers into Jenny’s ear, her eyes glued on Yaz.

“Fam, this is Madam Vastra and her wife, Jenny Flint. They’re really good friends of mine.” The Doctor compliments them. “Where’s Strax?” She asked.

“Preparing dinner. Should be ready soon, we should get going.” Jenny says.

“Walk with me Doctor, I’ll tell you about the case as we go.” Vastra invites her to walk by her side. The two boys behind them with Jenny keeping Yaz company behind them.

She makes small talk. Simple things like how long she’s had this new face, what happened to Clara, if she had anyone else after that, just to keep up with the timeline. After the first few questions, she realises how much this incarnation talks.

“So, this Yasmin Khan.” Vastra looks over her shoulder. Jenny and Yaz were in such a deep conversation. “Is she your new beau?”

“Why do people keep asking us that?” The Doctor asks to herself.

“You do have a thing for the pretty young ones.” Vastra says gently.

“There’s nothing going on between us.” The Doctor insists.

Vastra knows her friend is lying. Under her veil Vastra felt it was safe to roll her eyes at the Doctor’s denial. Meanwhile, Jenny was gathering information and painting a picture of the new crew aboard the TARDIS.

“So, Graham is Ryan’s step grandfather and you’re an old friend of Ryan’s and you all ended up helping the Doctor when she was regenerating?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Yaz says. Jenny notes that she’s trying to make her tie more comfortable around her neck.

“Why’d you chose the suit over a dress?” Jenny asks.

“I can run better in trousers and you never know when she’s going to start running off. I’ve never been a fan of dresses anyway.”

“You always follow her?”

“Yeah. Wherever she goes I’ll be there.” Yaz smiles. Jenny quirks her eyebrow at her. “What? It’s just exciting.” Yaz shifts uncomfortably and keeps looking forward.

Jenny keeps the conversation light for the rest of the walk back, not bringing up the Doctor unless Yaz did. She dropped in on Ryan and Grahams conversations when theirs went silent. Soon enough they were at the door of 13 Paternoster Road with Strax opening the door before Vastra even got the chance to get out her key.

“Madam, there you are I- why have you brought back this strange boy.”

“It’s me Strax.” The Doctor says. “Scan my hearts, both of them are still there or at least they should be.”

“What the hell is that!” Graham gasps at the sight of him.

“It’s a potato in a suit.” Ryan laughs. Yaz whacks his back with her hand.

“From everything we’ve experienced, I would’ve thought you wouldn’t be such a dick about seeing something new.” Yaz hisses at him.

“Twenty points to Yasmin Khan!” The Doctor shouts over her shoulder as she’s being scanned by Strax.

Jenny looks over at Yaz next to her to see her practically grinning, smug at the idea of getting praise from the Doctor over the others. Yaz catches her looking, wipes the smile off her face, and composes herself as if she were at work as a police officer.

“Is dinner ready Strax?” Vastra asks pushing past him and inside.

“Yes madam, but I wasn’t prepared for such a large crowd. Last time it was only the boy that ate and I assumed it was still him.”

“Clara’s not around anymore, Strax. It’s Graham, Ryan and Yaz now.” The Doctor introduces them all again.

Strax gives an acknowledging grunt before disappearing off to the kitchen. The Doctor catches Yaz marveling at the grandness of the house and Jenny watches her take off Yaz’s jacket, throwing it over the banister.

“Strax is a Sontaran, a clone bred specifically for battle, but he’s forever indebted to me.” The Doctor quietly explains to Yaz, flattening out the back of her waist coat. Her hand lingers on Yaz’s back a bit too long while she walks her to the dining area.

“Are you seeing it too?” Vastra whispers to her wife, both of them not looking away from the Doctor’s hand floating near Yaz’s lower back.

“I’d be a terrible detective if I didn’t.” Jenny smirks at her. "They would make very attractive babies." Jenny lets her inner thoughts fall out of her mouth

"You know, for once I could get used to indulging in looking at this regeneration." Vastra giggles.

Strax managed to find enough food to feed everyone in the end. Luckily, Graham had packed a sandwich. The Doctor told them that was a regular thing that happened when they were travelling together. Vastra kept noticing all the small touches and inside jokes the Doctor and Yaz made. It seemed that even Graham and Ryan exchanged knowing looks ever now and then, but Yaz and the Doctor seemed oblivious to it all, like their actions were the most natural in the world. Vastra encourages the Doctor to talk about their adventures together long past and how they knew each other. However, she had forgotten how much this regeneration talks, and it was into the early hours of the morning when the humans started to show signs of tiredness. Jenny offers to show them up, giving the boys one bedroom and Yaz the other. The Doctor was still in deep conversation with her so came up too.

“I’ll fetch you some night clothes miss.” Jenny tells her.

“Please call me Yaz.” Yaz calls after her.

Jenny struggles to find clean night clothes for the men as well as Yaz and quite a few minutes pass. She wasn’t used to having so many guests at once. She apologises to Graham and Ryan for taking so long because good hospitality was always important to her.

“It’s alright love.” Graham reassures her.

“If you need anything, Vastra, the Doctor and I will be downstairs discussing the case.” Jenny explains.

“Are you sure about that?” Ryan asks her after exchanging a look with his grandfather.

“Yes, it’s what we agreed we’d do.” Ryan and Graham look at each other again. “Why? What is it?”

“It’s just the Doc came up with Yaz.” Graham says, not really giving away anything at all.

“She thinks we don’t know about it but after we all go to bed, she always goes to Yaz’s room in the TARDIS. They’ll both be asleep by the time you get to them.” Ryan explains.

“But the Doctor doesn’t need sleep like humans do. In fact, I don’t think she sleeps at all.” Jenny partially laughs. The only time she’d ever seen the Doctor sleeping was when Vastra had to knock them out freshly post regeneration.

“She does now.” Graham smiles kindly.

“Right.” Jenny says suspiciously as she backs out of the door. “Goodnight gentlemen.”

“Night.” She hears the two of them say in sync just as she closes the door on them.

“There you are!” Vastra says meeting Jenny in the hallway. “You were gone a fair while so I came to see what was going on.”

“I was just going to give this to Yaz.”

Jenny walks to the room she left the two women in to find that the door was now closed. She turns to Vastra and places her finger on her lips to tell her to be as quiet as possible. She pushes the door open slowly and only an inch or two so that she could look in. Ryan was right. Already tucked under the sheets, still dressed in their day clothes were the Doctor and Yaz. The only parts of them that were touching were their fingertips that laid on top of the covers. Yaz seemed incredibly comfortable with the arrangement while the Doctor looked the most at peace she had been the entire time Jenny had known them. She was very clearly vulnerable. Yaz must make her feel insanely safe for this to happen.

“What? What is it?” Vastra says holding onto her shoulders, trying to see into the room.

Jenny pushes the door open further and it creaks slightly. Yaz stirs for a second, but all it really does it make them move closer to each other. Jenny crosses her arms and places her hands on top of Vastra’s while also leaning back into her.

“Do you remember when we were like that, my love?” Vastra asks her.

“Do you think Yaz really realises how old and different to her she is?” Jenny whispers so not to wake them.

“Why should that stop her? You forget that I’m a Silurian and you are a human. The pair of us aren’t so different to the pair of them.”

“You’re right.” Jenny detaches herself from her wife and places the nightgown on the chair just inside of the room by the door. “Come on, let’s let them rest.”

She closes the door and accompanies her wife to their own bedroom. There was no point trying to work on the case now: they were stumped and needed the Doctor’s brain, so Jenny might as well get some sleep as well. Both Vastra and Jenny do remember when they were like the Doctor and Yaz. A relationship where they didn’t really know if it was a relationship always led to some misunderstandings, but from the past evening together it seems that they knew each other perfectly. Perhaps they did know? Jenny dismisses the thought at gets to sleep, because after all, their friend was never not oblivious to when a pretty girl liked them.


End file.
